


Just a Little Won’t Hurt

by Ochie94



Series: Hansol Pairing [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Behind the Scenes, Bottom Choi Hansol | Vernon, Gwidae Gwidae, Hansol Pairing, Hip Hop OT4, M/M, Mention of Hip Hop OT4, Not Beta Read, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Uri Maknae Hansollie, bottom hansol, bottom hansol vernon chwe, bottom vernon, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Hansol and Channie had just been talking about their room and roommate, and then Wonwoo slipped in rapping Hip Hop Team newest mixtape.My version of VerD’s Gwidae Gwidae: Behind the Scene





	Just a Little Won’t Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on VerD’s Gwidae Gwidae in VLive.  
> [SEVENTEEN RADIO] 캐럿들 귀대귀대#7
> 
> Hansol and Channie had just been talking about their room and roommate, and then Wonwoo slipped in rapping Hip Hop Team newest mixtape.
> 
> My theory, Wonwoo was Hansol's roommate, not Soonyoung.  
> The boys said that who's sharing room with whom is a secret, it means they might lie about their roommate. Chan was wearing a robe, so probably they were in someone's room, either Chan’s or Hansol's, they wouldn't invade other member's room. If their hotel was western one (I mean, room with twin beds and adjoined bathroom, not Japanese traditional hotel with futon and separated ofuro), it has higher possibility that whomever in the bathroom was either Hansol's or Chan's roommate. Channie said that he got the room for himself, let's just say that he's honest in this, that leaves the only remaining possibility -they being in Hansol's room- was the truth. Wonwoo was probably Hansol's roommate.
> 
> But that was only my WonSol-biased theory, tho XD lol it could be Wonwoo’s room VerD crashed into and Hansol's roommate was indeed Soonyoung, or Wonwoo barged into Hansol's room. But who know? Fangirls can have zillion theories, yet the one truth still only remain with Seventeen.
> 
> Anyway, this is the first smut fiction I posted, but not exactly the first attempt as I’m currently working on this one-long-shot which is filled by smut and I honestly don’t know when I can finish it (yet even so, I’m already working on the third of four parts of it, so maybe around September or October I can post it. Only maybe tho, don't expect much). I admit that I’m not good with smut but I tried my best writing it.
> 
> Is summary really needed here? I think the title has explained enough XD lol
> 
> On to the story before I continued my rambles further!

Hansol was worried and baffled when Wonwoo hyung walked out of the bathroom -half naked with only a piece of towel wrapped around his hip and black hair dampened down heavily by the weight of water- while rapping loudly into their room - _ no _ , scratched that-, into their  _ live _ radio.

The older of the two maknae had just said that he was sharing the room with Soonyoung hyung and now that Wonwoo had made his presence heard by Carats, Hansol felt panic drumming his head. Staring wide eyed at their hyung from their place laying on Hansol’s bed, Hansol tried to stop Wonwoo rapping his part of their newest mixtape, but with how immersed Wonwoo was in his rapping the youngest rapper almost thought that the older would not notice them until the end of his part.

Gladly, Wonwoo turned his gaze toward him and Chan then stopped abruptly, raising his eyebrow at them. “What are you doing?” He asked, expression turned into one of annoyance as if they had disturbed him when they should have been the one to feel disturbed.

“We are on ‘ _ Gwidae Gwidae _ ’” Chan responded, saving Hansol from his surprise attack as he nudged the older with his elbow.

It brought awareness back into Hansol as he turned to the youngest before looking back at Wonwoo again, commenting his sudden appearance professionally, “You came out of nowhere.” before mentioning about their newest mixtape which Wonwoo helped promoting by rapping it less louder, yet when Wonwoo took the space beside Hansol, his voice just sounded as loud as when he was standing far from them.

Now that Wonwoo had officially invaded their live, both maknae just going along with the flow and introduced Wonwoo’s current appearance, ignoring how the elder laid down beside Hansol and placed his hand on Hansol’s stomach.

As the two talked about ‘ _ un haeng il chi _ ’, Wonwoo just checked the phone, reading the comments sent by their listeners. And when he came across with one comment asking about him, he butted in again with his usual playful voice. “ _ Annyeonghaseyo _ ,  _ Wonu imnida _ .” this time his invasion had Hansol laughed and elbowed him lightly.

They all laughed and continued their live, talking about their new song again as the two maknae decided that it would be a good time to introduce this song to more carats around the world while ignoring Wonwoo pressing close to Hansol. Then, Wonwoo decided to leave, placing light kiss on Hansol’s cheek, and went into the bathroom again after, this time bringing some clothes with him. As it continued, Hansol focused back on their live and his conversation with Chan again

.....

Hansol groaned as soon as the live ended, he buried his face into the white comforter beneath him while Chan sat up and patted the blond hair of his youngest hyung as he putted his ‘Zero’ to a pause.

“Gladly it was only audio.” Chan said when he heard Hansol sighed and muttered something about Wonwoo almost created a chaos.

Raising his face up, Hansol looked back at the youngest. “Yeah. So, I guess, we're lucky?”

“Maybe.” Shrugging his shoulders, Chan stood up and stretched his arms above his head. “I'm going back to my room, now. Goodnight, hyung. Rest well.”

Turning to his side, Hansol followed the maknae with his gaze. “Yeah. You too rest well.”

The maknae paused momentarily in front of the bathroom door before looking back at Hansol who had shifted in his bed, readying himself to fall asleep anytime soon. “Hyung, don't forget!”

Raising his head from the fluffy pillow, the young rapper looked up at Chan. “Don't forget what?”

Pouting, Chan reminded his hyung. “You promise you will jog with me, Jun hyung and Minghao hyung, later in the morning.”

“Ah.” Blinking, Hansol nodded and replied surely. “Yeah, around six, right? Just call my phone when you're up, I'll get ready.”

“Okay. You promised! Don't back out!” Chan shouted while looking at the bathroom door meaningfully before walking out of the room.

Grabbing his phone to set the alarm, Hansol faintly heard the bathroom door opened again and Wonwoo emerged from inside. This time he had black pair of bermuda pants, hair not entirely neat yet still a little messy at the back side as he ran his fingers along the dark colored lock while the white towel rested snugly around his bare nape catching any water dropped from his hair.

“Hyung, don't you know that I was doing VLive with Channie?” Hansol asked as soon as Wonwoo sat on the edge of his bed across Hansol's. “It would have cause..”

“Yaah.. There's nothing happened.” Wonwoo cut off as he leaned forward a little toward Hansol, “It’s fine.”

“But.. Still…” Hansol pouted when he placed his phone down and turned to look at his hyung, he couldn't deny Wonwoo’s words now, he was partially right about nothing happened.

Smirking, Wonwoo reached out his hand and rubbed Hansol's cheek with the back of his finger. “ _ Gwaencana _ .” He said softly, his finger smoothing the pout away from Hansol's lips.

“By the way…” Wonwoo said suddenly when Hansol's about to fall asleep under the lull of Wonwoo’s deep soothing voice humming Park Hyoshin’s song.

Grunting, Hansol opened his eyes when he felt his bed dipped a little due to the added weight of Wonwoo moving to sat right beside him. The younger gazed up at his hyung and sleepily raised his eyebrow. “What is it, hyung?” He mumbled softly, eyelids dropped with sleepiness weighed them down.

There was another dip on his pillow that had Hansol opened his eyes wide and found himself face to face with his hyung. Suddenly feeling alert at the sound of siren screaming inside his head, Hansol braced himself to bolt right away when he saw the playful -dangerous- smirk on the other's face which was only some inches away from his own face.

“I heard you telling uri carats that you're sharing room with Soonyoung.” The older started, his dark brown eyes gleaming with unconcealed mischief.

When Wonwoo didn't show any sign of continuing his words, Hansol stared at the smirk carefully. “Yeah.. I said it..” Biting his bottom lip in nervousness, he got even more nervous when Wonwoo’s gaze seemed trailing down to his lips.

There was movement on his left, Wonwoo lifted his hand from the pillow as he laid down on his side next to Hansol. His face which was held up by his hand sending a questionable look to the younger boy. “You know that I'm not in very good term with Soonyoung.”

“Aah.. That's…” Hansol tried to explain but it seemed Wonwoo had gave him enough time as he moved to pull the comforter from Hansol.

“Even though it was just a lie, you could have said it was another member. Like Seungcheol hyung or Mingyu, Seungkwan, Jisoo… anyone.. I won't mind really..” Once the comforter was off of Hansol, the boy swiftly tried to escape from the bed, yet just like usual, Wonwoo entrapped him again beneath him as he straddled the younger. “But you said that hamster name, instead.. Do you really want to share room with him?”

“Hyung.. It's not like that. It's just his name happened to come first to mind and I blurted it out..” The younger got to explain, even though in a bit hurried pace, yet after rethinking his words he felt like falling further into his doom.  _ Oh My God _ .

Wonwoo’s smirk grew bigger in the most sadistic way, he let out small chuckle as he leaned down to see Hansol's panic expression more clearly. “So, have you been thinking about him so often that he comes first into your mind?” As he said it, the elder’s hands slipped inside Hansol's T-shirt.

Knowing that he had really fell into the doom, Hansol tried to find his way out. The young boy stared up at his hyung worriedly, worried for himself that's it, the elder man had slipped his hand down under his t-shirts and pushed the smooth fabric up as his fingers leaving trail of shivers up to the younger’s chest. Under this current situations, Chan’s word before the maknae left his room, echoed inside his mind and he found the great urge to stop his hyung right then and there before Wonwoo’s mouth on his neck moved down to his chest and further.

“Hyung, we shouldn't do this. We still have schedules tomorrow..” Hansol whined out, knowing that his whine had that effect of stopping the elder from doing something he didn't like. Yet it seemed on that night, luck wasn't on his side, Wonwoo continued biting his neck and instead of doing as the younger had asked him to, he brought their talk back to what had led them to this situation.

“You didn't answer my question. Does it mean that you indeed think about Soonyoung?” he asked, his hand found Hansol’s nipple and gave the nub a playful pinch while his mouth started sucking, eager to plant several marks on Hansol's neck.

“No…” Hansol grunted, doing his best to not fall into Wonwoo's ministration as his hands gave some push to the elder’s broader figure. “Well, I might ever thought about Soonyoung Hyung. But it was just, thinking what Chan said to me, that he’s a good leader and his creativity in all of his works are great and not half heartedly done.” Hansol said, hoping that it would make Wonwoo stopped. Yet when Wonwoo didn’t show any hint of ending his moves, he sighed. “Hyung, stop..” He tried saying again, but the other wouldn't let him.

Wonwoo didn't want to stop, his mouth left Hansol's neck and moved back to the younger's plump lips, drowning any words the other wanted to say as he invited Hansol's tongue for a dance which the other didn't give into easily. The older one never gave up on his advances though, he seductively coaxed Hansol to join him in his caressing and along with the ticking time, Hansol slowly found himself under his hyung’s mercy now that he initiated some of the kisses himself and his hands had found a nice grip on Wonwoo's hair. “Hyung.. is Soonyoung-hyung just a bait for you to coax me into this?”

Slipping between Hansol's legs, Wonwoo chuckled and drove his hardening heat against Hansol's crotch, satisfied when he heard moan slipped from Hansol's lips during their kisses, Wonwoo did more. His hands held Hansol's hips and with the right pat and tug on the younger's sleeping pants, Wonwoo had the younger's bare legs around his hips as he slipped Hansol’s t-shirt off.

Hansol, half heartedly admitted that he wanted the older to repeat the move of their hips, tightened his legs around his hyung and the next thing that registered into his mind was how so into this activity Wonwoo was. Letting his moan slipped a bit out of his mouth, Hansol had his eyes closed as he dwelled himself into Wonwoo’s desire.

“Are you thinking about Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asked in the middle of their play, two fingers had intruded Hansol’s opening as he planted kisses along the dip of Hansol’s back. He heard his lover groaned into the pillow, followed by a small moan when his fingers curled inside the tight heat.

“Why do I think about Soonyoung hyung?” There was some annoyance in Hansol’s voice as the younger turned his head to look back at him, face flushed pink and brows knitted close while his cheek resting against the fluffy pillow, looking so out of breath. Hansol had let the older do what he wanted –even though he shouldn’t do it-, and now Wonwoo really brought up that topic about his rivalry with the other hyung while they were doing this, the younger bit back. “Are you thinking about him, hyung?”

Capturing the pouting mouth, Wonwoo devoured the sweet lips, punishing the younger for what Hansol implied in his question. “I wouldn’t ever think about him. I’m just worried that you think more about him than me.”

Clenching his fist on the white sheet, Hansol groaned when he felt Wonwoo brushed his prostate while his other hand pumping his cock with the same rhythm as his fingers’ thrusting inside him, thought about Soonyoung completely gone as his climax about to wash over him. “Hyung...” Hansol called, shutting his eyes as the butterflies inside his belly teasing him in the most lustful way.

“What is it, Hansollie?” the hyung asked almost innocently, lips tracing the stretch of Hansol's back up to his nape while his fingers moved eagerly inside Hansol and teasing the clenching muscle around his digits.

“It's…” Hansol tried to say, but the way Wonwoo's fingers exploited his pleasure had him mewling and moaning so needily that he couldn't say anything until white rush of pleasure blinding him and his limbs went weak and he slumped onto the bed.

It took some moments for Hansol to get his raging breathing to calm and that was when he realized that his hyung had added another finger, stretching him open. “Hyung, please don't say that you're going to..”

“Ssshh!” Wonwoo cut his words again, “don't worry, just a little won't hurt..”

“But..”

“We'll take it slow, no worries.”

“It's you, I'm worrying about… Wait, where did you get the lube? And the condom?” Hansol asked suspiciously when he saw Wonwoo had his other hand spreading the lube down his hard length and small thin package -already ripped open- resting beside Wonwoo.

“Found them in the bathroom when you did your radio. Seems, the hotel provide us some  _ essential _ things.” Wonwoo said casually as he met Hansol's disbelief gaze.

\---

When Chan woke up at the following morning, he went to Hansol’s room after getting himself ready for the run and waking up Jun hyung and Minghao hyung. He waited patiently as he faintly heard thud of footsteps coming toward them after knocking the door loud enough that he probably woke up the other members sleeping in the room next to Hansol's room. The maknae thought that Hansol was all ready and they could went out right away, until he saw their leader was the one who opened the door. “Eh?” Chan blinked confusedly at the oldest. “I got the wrong room?” He asked looking at the number of the room again.

“You’re meeting Hansol, right?” Seungcheol asked, his expression was a bit dark with neatly veiled anger as he let Chan inside the room.

Following him inside the room, Chan soon found out what exactly happened when he glanced around the room. Seungcheol was standing with his arms crossed and eyes glaring at Wonwoo who was kneeling on the floor in one corner of the room near the sofa raising his arms high. Looking at the other side of the room, Chan saw Mingyu stradling Hansol as his hands giving a massage to the half American boy’s lower back.

Sighing, Chan walked toward the bed and sat on the edge, looking emphatically at Hansol who was groaning tiredly, his lower body covered by the blanket while his waist up covered in nothing. Holding Hansol’s hand, Chan looked at the punished hyung on the floor, “I knew this would happen. You really shouldn’t share room with Wonwoo hyung alone.”

* * *

 

_ Extra: another theory where Wonwoo barged into Hansol's and Soonyoung’s room _

After ending the live radio, Chan bid goodnight to Hansol and about to call his team's leader that their live had ended and he could go back into his room when he saw Wonwoo standing outside the room, leaning against the wall with his hand holding his phone.

“Oh, you're done.” The hyung said shortly as he leaned away from the wall and turned to look at the maknae with a wide grin on his face. His appearance was still the same when he barged into their live -simple and comfortable clothing, hair a bit wet and messy after shower and white small towel hanging from his neck-, letting Chan know that he had probably been waiting there since he left the room fifteen minutes ago.

“What are you doing?” The youngest asked suspiciously, finger scrolled his phone’s call logs and stopped when he found Seungcheol's name.

“Visiting Hansol.” Wonwoo said as if it was the most obvious thing. “Now that you had ended your VLive, let me talk to him.”

Looking slightly offended when Wonwoo pushed him aside lightly, he stared at the closing door after the hyung had walked into the room. Glancing back at his phone, he wondered whom he should call.

Opting between his team's leader or group leader, he chose to call Soonyoung hyung, the maknae didn't want certain sadistic-tyrant-dictator-rapper going rampage on him for reporting this to the leader. “Hyung? Where are you? … No. It's just… I suggest you don't come into your room right away… It's for your safety actually… Eh? No, nothing dangerous like that… Well. Maybe you shouldn't come into your room at all… You can sleep in my room, there is extra bed..”

…

“Oh okay.. Thanks.” ending the call, Soonyoung wondered what actually happened that their maknae telling him to not sleeping in his own room.

“Wae?” From his side, Seungcheol asked, expression extra tired after working for hours.

The tiger eyed leader shaking his head unsurely. “Don't know.. Channie saying something weird.” Brushing it aside, he asked the other leaders, “So how was it again? Are we going to make some impact in this part or…”

They three continued discussing about their new songs until Soonyoung's phone called for help. “I left my charger in my room, I'm going to get it.”

Completely forgetting about Chan's warning about not coming into his room, Soonyoung swiped the key card and opened the door. Noticing the light was still on, he called his roommate's name. “Hansol, do you see my phone charger?”

He expected the younger man to answer him right away, but what he didn't expect was seeing Wonwoo and Hansol on the latter's bed. And not just ordinary sight, Hansol had his clothes off and legs around the older’s waist, while Wonwoo not wearing any top and his pants still on, glaring at him.

Phone fell into the floor. Shout echoed inside the room. Hansol yelped and kicked Wonwoo away while his hands reaching for the blanket doing his best to hide himself from Soonyoung's sight. Wonwoo received the kick and fell from the bed, his member half hard as he sent death glares to the intruder.

Soonyoung? He ran to the bathroom and locked himself there, continued shouting and begging for his memories concerning Wonwoo to be erased.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wished that I could write smut better than that TAT what should I trade to get that ability??
> 
> Lol anyway I had fun writing this and and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about WonSolSoon~ Wonwoo teasing Hansol about Soonyoung and invited Soonyoung to join their you-know-what~ aaarrgghhhh!! I want to write it so badly!
> 
> I don't want to cheat on Hip Hop OT4, but Wonwoo's and Soonyoung's rivalry is too hard to ignore XD should I make an OT5? *slapped endlessly by Hip Hop OT4 fans*
> 
> Thank you for reading all the way to this section.  
> See you later in my other works! ^^


End file.
